Raven's Last Words
by itsabelle
Summary: I redid this story, because I didn't like the format that it was in before. Rated T for death


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Some rich dude somewhere owns it. So unless you want to give me a really early birthday gift and buy teen titans for me. **

**This is rated T for mention of a character death. **

**General POV**

"TITANS, GO!" Robin shouted while he and the other titans were running away from Flame, Raven's older brother. He had helped them kill Slade, but then he turned on them when they were all weak from fighting. All the titans, except Raven, were confused. Why would he turn on those who were supposedly his friends?

"Flame! How could you do this to me? You were dad's favorite, but that doesn't mean you have to follow in his footsteps! YOU ARE NOT EVIL!" Raven shouted at him while he was throwing flames at them. Normally they could have defeated him easily, but they were too tired even to call Titans East, which they could not have done anyway because Flame had "fixed" their communicators.

"You're wrong, Rae, I AM evil. Hell I could be evil reincarnated! I might have been Dad's favorite, but really he was weak compared to me. Pitiful how his daughter who used to be so scared of him could defeat him. I on the other hand, will NOT be defeated by my little sister. You are nothing compared to me!" Yelled Flame as he watched his sister and his so called friends try to run from him. He then called on the powers of Azarath and touched the charka on his forehead to give him the power. He would not be defeated, as his words said.

"You can HAVE the throne, the fame, EVERYTHING! Just SAY I'M DEAD! The people of Azarath would not notice! You can rule Azarath! Just LEAVE ME ALONE!" Raven yelled desperately, as Flame stood over her, both hands ignited.

"Very well, Raven. I WILL leave you alone, but only because I have to be back before anyone notices i'm missing. I'll say you're dead, so you can never return to your homeland. But don't worry, I'll be back for you soon." Flame said as a bright orange glow surrounded him, and he teleported back to his home. Raven and the other titans pulled themselves to their feet and slowly dragged themselves back to the giant T known as Titan's Tower.

_Later that night…_

Unknown to them Starfire and Robin were being watched, but not by some villain or money driven paparazzi, but by Raven. No one knew, but she had liked Robin for a very long time, and when Starfire and Robin had started dating, her heart had broken. So tonight, on their one year anniversary, she watched them, wishing it was her instead of Starfire.

_The Next Day…_

The alarm rang loud and clear as always. Another day, another villain, is what Beast Boy had started saying every day. Today when they all met in front of the large T.V as they always did, someone was missing.

"Star, go get Raven. If she doesn't let you in, break down the door. With us all being so tired, we need her to help us." Robin said after they had all realized she was missing. Star flew to Raven's room, and upon hearing no reply when she knocked, she broke down the door. Immediately an unpleasant and strange scent flooded Titan's Tower. The villain forgotten, the rest of the Titans ran to Raven's room, only to see her lifeless pale body being held by Starfire who was crying. Red ran from Raven's wrists to the ground and there were bloodstains on Starfire's shirt.

"Star, what happened?!" Cyborg yelled. He was always closest to her and she sometimes sat with him when he fixed his car.

"I broke down her door and then her room smelled bad so I went inside to look and she-she-she SHE WAS ON THE FLOOR IN A PUDDLE OF HER OWN BLOOD!" Starfire said, breaking down as she screamed the last words.

"Who would do this to her?" Cyborg said, not crying because he couldn't anymore, but his sadness still leaked into his voice.

"From the looks of things, Raven did this to herself, there's even a note. Starfire can we have a light?" Robin said, obviously the most calm of the group. Beast Boy was outside, his heightened senses were not able to stay in there and smell her blood. Robin opened the note and started to read.

_Dear Titans,_

_I am sorry that you have to read this, and look at my body, but I had to do this. Now you do not have to face my brother again, and I do not have to face the pain. Not the pain of wanting to be killed by my own family. I'm used to that by now. But the pain of watching the one you loved be in love with someone else. Yes, Robin I'm talking about you. Ever since the first time we fought together I have loved you. That is why it hurt so much when you started dating Starfire. Tell Beast Boy his jokes are occasionally funny, and Cyborg, that he is the best brother I could ever ask for, much better than my own. Starfire, I cannot say any kind words to you, because you are one of the reasons why I took my life, and Robin, I will always love you. I am at death's door now, so Goodbye Cruel World…such a cliché last thing to say._

_Raven_


End file.
